


Songbird of The Seasons

by GoilyLuve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Giant/Tiny, Goddesses, Gods, Original Character(s), Other, Reincarnation, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoilyLuve/pseuds/GoilyLuve
Summary: What happens when The Gods of Seasons start fawning over a mysterious "Songbird" enchanting them with their voice? Come follow this story of Gods, kingdoms, earth, and a very confused human
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work! I may be slow at posting because of a few things, but there will be multiple chapters! (The chapter thing is being weird and saying it only has one chapter, but it'll change once I post the next one) I hope you enjoy! (Btw, the song that "Songbird" sings in this is called "Song of Joy" by Miguel Rios)

There it was again. That beautiful voice that could move mountains and part the seas. With a song that could bring many together in tears. The kind of song and voice that got their attention. The attention of the Season Gods.

It had been two years since The Four Season Gods had first heard the beautiful voice that echoes the woods by the mountains. The voice had pierced them with a light feeling that cozied their souls and calmed them of any worries. 

Cerelia, Goddess of Spring, was the first to hear the sweet song. She had wandering across the land, admiring her work and it's progress when she heard a faint voice that lured her to it's direction. It was a young man, singing a song of joy, love and freedom for mankind. Cerelia stopped approaching as soon as she could hear clear enough without seeing who was singing. She didn't want to risk being seen. The man sang with his soul and heart, as if trying to get the whole world to listen and know of his pleas for peace. Cerelia was in awe and serenity. She say against a large tree as she listened to the young man's words and melody, not even realizing or caring that he was chopping down one of her beautiful trees. He could do as he pleased with a voice like that.

Cerelia couldn't keep this voice to only herself, she had to call the other Season Gods to listen. Aestas was the God of Summer, Autumnus was the God of Fall or Autumn, and Hiemo was the God of Winter. They all listened intently to the young man song his melody, and spread his wisdom for all to hear.

"He's like a beautiful songbird, sharing an important message to his master's sweet lover." Autumnus commented in a whisper, as not to interrupt or alert the young man.

"Our own little songbird, sending us his hopes, his wish to the earth." Replied Aestas, gently swaying his head as he lay on the ground. He was on his stomach, holding himself slightly up on his elbows and his hands lay warm on his cheeks.

".....The most beautiful songbird of them all." Hiemo sighed out in way a man would lovingly sigh to his lover.

They all sat there for another minute or so, until the sweet melody stopped. Faint steps of their little songbird walking away were the last things they heard before the sounds of nature returned, and the Gods were left feeling...incomplete. That little songbird had brought them such comfort and warmth, and now he's left. It's as if they were a small group of baby bunnies, kept warm and happy by a blanket, until the blanket was yanked away. Now they sat there in the woodland trees, missing their sweet songbird.

"Do you think we could come back? That he'll be here singing tomorrow?" Cerelia asked, looking in the direction of the other Gods.

"Perhaps he will be back tomorrow. We'll have to wait and see." Autumnus said.

And come back they did. Their songbird singing once more that day, and all the future days to come. Their songbird came back everyday no matter the Season or weather, as he unknowingly performed for his loving listeners. Cerelia even made sure the trees were plentiful and the dangerous critters far away, as Aestas made sure the sun hit just right and Autumnus made a perfect breeze that wasn't too windy. When it snowed, Hiemo made sure the snow wasn't too deep, the chill wasn't bothersome, and any snow storms that came only arrived when the songbird was done.

This became routine for two years, until something changed.

The Gods had come down and set the weather in the area to be perfect. Their little songbird was about to arrive in a minute or so.....He was 20 minutes late now. The Gods sat there for another 30 minutes, another hour, and another few hours until they saw the sun beginning it's set. Their little songbird didn't come today.

Cerelia felt an awful sickness in the pit of her stomach, of her soul. "Something's not right. Where is he?" She asked aloud, hoping someone would have the same question or an answer to it. The others merely sat there quiet. They felt the bad feeling too. Something really wasn't right here, but they had no time to sit around and ponder it.

"Come on, the sun is setting and we still have to go to the sacrifice. We can ponder this later when it's more convenient." Autumnus stated to the others. As much as they didn't want to leave the feeling in their stomachs there any longer, they did still have the important matter of the sacrifice to attend.

The sacrifice happened four times a year. On the day before the seasons are said to change, a civilian from the town below is to be chosen as a sacrifice to one of the Gods as a way to plead for good fortune during that season. Good rains, plentiful crop, proper harvests and trades, merciful snow storms, and other things like that. The fate of the poor soul that's sacrificed, depends on the God. If you're sacrificed to Cerelia, you are turned in soil and seeds that will grow into beautiful flora. If you're sacrificed to Aestas, you are turned into sand and sunlight along the ocean shoreline that will bring others joy and warmth. If you're sacrificed to Autumnus, you're turned into a tall tree that will provide for others. If you're sacrificed to Hiemo, you are turned into water and wind that will accompany his snowfall and storms.

Summer was supposed to being tomorrow, so this sacrifice is meant for Aestas. The others accompany as witnesses to make sure the job is done and the seasons will shift.

As the Gods approached The Mountain of Changes, they heard something. A voice echoing through the mountains and trees, sharing it's melody and it's plea. It only took a minute for the Gods to realize what they were hearing, and another few seconds for Cerelia to speak up and say what the others were thinking.

"Songbird..."


	2. A Songbird's demise...or so he thinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Songbird is on the sacrificial grounds and The Gods are heartbroken and confused. Why would such a precious songbird be sacrificed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that songbird sings here is called "Sorrow|Sleeping At Last" by idk who

The Gods silently approached the sacrificial mountain steps, increasing to their normal Godly sizes.

The sacrificial site had been built with care. The clean stone steps lead to a large circular plate of stone, built into the mountain. A stone pulled sat in the middle, just wide enough to put the sacrifices arms behind their back around it and tie their hands together tight. The pillar was surrounded by four large engravings, meant to be symbols of each season. A flower for spring, a sun for summer, a maple leaf for Autumn, and a cloud with snow for winter. Whichever God you were being sacrificed to, was the symbol you'd be pointed to face.

The Gods stopped at the treeline in front of the mountain, just far enough so their songbird can't hear them yet. Their hearts ached.

Their songbird was tied with his arms around the pillar against his back, as he faced towards the sun symbol. He was dressed in the sacrificial garments of a loose white shirt with short sleeves and golden curls and swirls at the edges, and loose brown pants that reached just above the ankle. He wire the sacrifice pendant around his neck to show he was chosen. Each sacrifice was allowed to keep one item of their own to wear, and his appeared to be a single ruby earring on his right ear. His eyes were covered by a blindfold, meant to have two meanings to it. The first was because sacrifices were unworthy of gazing upon the Gods, and the other was because it was to keep you from having to see your own cruel demise. A final show of kindness.

The songbird was still singing though. Except, it wasn't his normal happy tune of love and freedom for mankind. It was a song of sorrow and final hopes. He sang loud and clear, with his soul and heart stronger than ever before. Tears were heavily streaming down his face, the thoughts and realization of his own demise and final song was getting to him. His his heart out so much, any other person would've gone hoarse by now. Not the little songbird. He sang and cried, telling the world of his final moments, thoughts and emotions. When he was done he breathed heavily for only and minute, until succumbing to his fate and sobbing. Even his cries had a melody to them.

The Gods were dumbstruck, in sadness, in awe, in rage. This wasn't right. Why would their songbird be the next sacrifice. The only people who ever got sacrificed were cruel prisoners without a heart, or crawling with sins and evil deed. So why would they choose their songbird? Did he do something wrong? Was there more to their songbird to know that can't be seen at first glance? He needed answers, they needed to do their duties, they needed revenge.

The Gods approached the steps and stopped right in front of the poor songbird. He was small. He was beautiful. But he was a wreck. He had a a slightly thin frame with some muscle build. His face was red and stained with still falling tears. His fluffy brown hair was ruffled, and his small frame trembled and shook as he took uneven breaths. He was terrified of them, even if he couldn't see.

Aestas wanted to cry right then and there. Autumnus was holding Hiemo tight. Hiemo had his fists clenched, wanting to make something feel his rage for daring to upset their songbird. Cerelia felt sad and almost sickly. She didn't like seeing their songbird like this. None of them did. Cerelia gently brought her hand down and lightly touched the songbird's face with her finger. He flinched at the touch and let out a small sqeak. Cerelia continued and gently rubbed the side of his face, an attempt at comfort. She turned to Hiemo and used her free had to gesture to his gloves and then the binds around the songbird's hands. He understood and walked to the other side of the pillar. Hiemo took off his glove to reveal short but sharp claws and used his index to cut the songbird's binds, making sure not to accidently hurt him.

Their songbird realized that his hands were free and immediately landed onto his weak and shaking knees. He still trembled and sobbed softly. They hadn't gained his trust yet. 

Cerelia gently reached both hands towards their songbird and scooped him up. He let out a small cry of fear, shaking even worse in her hands. Cerelia felt her heart ache. The poor thing. She gently guided him in her hands towards her chest. She gently pressed him against it and covered him with her hands as she used her thumb to rub circles on his back.

"Shhhh, hush now little one. You're safe." She cooed softly. Their songbird simply gave a small whimper in return. His shaking and crying lessened only a little.

Autumnus carefully bumped Aestas on the shoulder to get his attention. "Psst, the sleepy sand." He whispered. Aestas nodded and pulled a small drawstring bag from his side. He walked over to Cerelia and their songbird, tapping her on the shoulder. She looked at him, then the back, and nodded. She slightly uncovered the poor songbird, still terrified out of his mind since he wasn't dead and was instead in the hands of a God. Aestas carefully sprinkled some of the bag's contents onto the songbird, and he fell asleep immediately. Subconsciously snuggling into the Goddeses' chest for warmth.

The Gods sighed in relief, and walked away from the mountain as the holy steps appeared to bring them back home. The village would face punishment for what they've done later, for now they have to care for their poor songbird. Hopefully he can provide some answers when he awakes. All they can do until then is wait, and pray he'll be calm when he wakes.


	3. A new morning and a confused songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little songbird awakes confused in a new area he's not used to. As he figures out where he is, he's met with terror and beauty.
> 
> The Gods are ready to introduce themselves to their songbird and get some answers about the previous night, even if he is a tad shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " --- --- --- " means I'm switching the story perspectives. Hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter!

His head was pounding. His body felt weak. His mind was nothing but blurry as he awoke. He squinted as her tried to open his eyes, only to snap them shut when he was hit with blinding light. He was laying on something warm, yet cold. It was soft, but not like a bed. More like a thin pile of slightly fuzzed sheets on the ground. He couldn't recall what had happened last night, or the whole day for that matter. Yet, his throat felt a slight rasp like he had been screaming or crying the day prior.

"Wait" he spoke. Screaming.....crying. His memories flooded back to him, causing his head to ache worse. The ceremony, the sacrifice, the singing and crying, the moving trees and...and....oh. That's where he must be. The Gods had finished the sacrifice, and he was now part of the bright sandy ocean beach. That's why the light was so bright. He knew they were lying when they said he was safe and wouldn't be harmed. He opened his eyes, ready to gaze upon his new afterlife of a bright and sunny-...

"Castle room?" He was confused. Why was he here? He was supposed to be dead and one with the shoreline and sun, but he instead sit in a beautiful castle room in a cage of sort. How peculiar.

The cage seemed to be made of nature's pure heart. With the ground being moss, the bars were vines of brown and green decorated with flowers, and above him seemed to be branches with moss slightly creeping in through the cracks. The room around him was bright and elegant, with royal whites and pastels mainly of yellow, pink, blue, and red-orange. What was all this?

He creeped over to the edge of the cage for a closer look at the surroundings. It wasn't until he looked closer so his blurry eyes could clear, that he felt his stomach drop with realization. Everything was huge, about a hundred times his size, and made of beautiful materials with scatters of blooming nature here and there. The beautiful castle-like room, the cage of nature's heart, and the ginormous size.

He was in The God's domain.

He panicked. Why would the Gods bring him here?! Did they need to wait for this sacrifice, were they curious about him? Did...did he do a bad job as a sacrifice? Oh Gods. He wasn't worthy of sacrifice was he?! Now not only is the village to be put in misery for the summer season, but he will as well. Oh no, his blindfold was gone! They were going to dust him!

Dusting is a power that The Gods have, with no control over it. If a mortal dares to look at any of The Gods, without their permission of being deemed holy, they would turn to golden holy dust immediately. Their dust would connect to whatever thing or person it touched, deeming holy. The person would then be exiled from having an afterlife, instead being sent to a constant changing void that left them in misery for eternity.

He didn't want that! Oh Gods, he didn't want that! He continued to panic, with his breath becoming uneven. That's when the door opened. He gazed upon the ground and didn't sat look up. The Gods were right in front of him.

\--- --- ---

Cerelia walked in with the other Gods following her. They put their little songbird in a cage she had made, so he could sleep peaceful. They left him in Cerelia's room to give privacy, and hoped he word awake peaceful and cooperative. As The Gods walked towards the cage, they saw the songbird shaking and staring at the bottom of the cage. That hadn't gone as planned. Cerelia walked directly in front of the cage and put herself to almost eye level with the frightened songbird.

"Good morning our little songbird." She cooed at him softly. He simply froze and gripped his kneeling legs tightly, not moving his head up at all. Cerelia persisted carefully. "Why won't you look at me? Are you shy? Or is the thought of my appearance that frightening to you? Please tell me, songbird." Their songbird sat quiet for a few moments, until he spoke.

"You're going to dust me. My blindfold is gone, and I've failed to succeed as a proper sacrifice." He spoke silently. Cerelia was hurt. She had forgotten that the songbird was unaware of last night's events whilst he was asleep. She was about to explain, when Aestas beat her to it.

"No, little songbird, we aren't going to dust you. While you slept, we gave you the ability to see us without turning to holy dust. We said you'd be safe and unharmed, a God keeps their word." Aestas spoke softly, in a sympathetic but strong tone. Hoping their songbird would listen and understand.

Their songbird sat silent. After a minute or so, he slowly tilted his head upwards and carefully opened his eyes. He looked at the Gods in slight surprise and awe, curiously and cautiously looking them each over. His eyes were a beautiful and vibrant blue-green. His skin was was only a slightly tanned white, and he had a smooth jawline that sat straight. Cerelia felt her heart swell, Aestas tried not to let his smile widen too much, Autumnus felt his body become warm and cozy, and Hiemo was trying his best not to walk over and hold the sweet creature to his chest. They absolutely loved him.

"Isn't that better, little songbird?" Autumnus spoke to him, keeping his voice soft and still so his tender voice wouldn't peek out in awe. Their little songbird looked at them, puzzled.

"Why are you calling me that? Songbird?" He asked, genuinely curious looking.

"That's what you are to us." Cerelia spoke. "Our little song bird" The songbird looked only more confused.

"We first heard you two years ago. You were singing in the woods so beautifully, that we couldn't keep away." Autumnus explained. Hiemo continued for him.

"We came back everyday since then, to hear you sing. We made the spot perfect for you everyday of the seasons so that you'd come back every time. You became out little songbird." Hiemo cooed, fond of sweet memories. Their songbird looked less puzzled now, but with more to say.

\--- --- ---

He was terrified to look up. The Goddess asked him to gaze at them, but he felt it was just a trick. Well, he did until one of the Gods told him of last night's events.

They had given him the ability to gaze upon them without dusting. They did it as he slept, as not to scare him. He felt a bit safer now, but fear still clutched his chest tightly. He pushed the fear down, and slowly tilted his head up so he could open his eyes to gaze upon the Gods. They were stunning.

Cerelia, Goddess of Spring, was who he saw first. She had a tall, thin body. She curved perfectly, like a beautiful tree. Her eyes were bright green in color, and her hair was pale golden in color. Atop her head was a flower crown with vines and leaves holding them together. Her skin was pale but had rosy pink tints on her knuckles, nose, elbows, and cheeks. Her pink lips smiled at him. Her clothes were a long and loose gown with a slight pink color, decorated with a few small flowers.

Aestas had very dark brown skin, with short cut curly hair. He had sun yellow eyes, and wore a toga-like robe top. A long darker yellow cloth hung loose to his knees. He had gold round earrings, bracelets, and necklaces.

Autumnus had a tan skin color. His eyes were a brown orange, and his hair was long, black, and put into two braids reaching a bit under the bottom of his chest. Feathers were tied at the ends. He wore a long sleeved, tan shirt with random colorful patters. His pants were of brown fur that reached to his ankles, and he word a necklace what appeared to be animal teeth.

Hiemo had pale tan skin and short black hair. His eyes were silver with hints of icu blue. He wore a white fur scarf around his neck, and a blue and grey robe called a kimono in his tales.

Absolutely godly, each one of them.  
His gazing was interrupted when Autumnus asked if this felt better. But he used a strange name, songbird. Why was He being called songbird? Had they heard his final melody at the sacrifice?

When he asked why they called him that, they recalled that they has been listening to him in the woods for two years everyday. They even made the conditions perfect for him in that exact spot. No wonder he always had suck good luck when cutting trees. But his name wasn't songbird.

"Oscen." He spoke to them. The Gods looked at him, puzzled just like he was before.

"Pardon?" Cerelia asked.

"My name is Oscen. I'm a twenty three year old lumber collector in the village. I'm no songbird." He told them. They simply smiled at him.

"You're still our songbird. You always will be." Aestas cooed at him. Oscen guessed he wouldn't be escaping that nickname. Wait. Their songbird? Did they believe they owned him, as a pet? They were Gods and could do as they wished, but still. He was interrupted by a cough. Oscen looked up at Cerelia, having purposefully grabbed his attention.

"So, little songbird, I have a question. Why were you being sacrificed instead of the normal prisoner? Had you done something wrong?" She asked curiously. Oscen swallowed, he didn't want to relive yesterday. But he had to do as the Gods asked, even if he was unhappy with it.

"Well, it started off a not so pleasant morning."


	4. A Story of The Songbird's Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of the events before The Gods found their songbird being sacrificed, as told from Oscen's perspective
> 
> !TW blood and cutting someone's arm!

He woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air as his chest was pounding. Oscen looked around his bedroom expectantly. He gave a relieved sigh.

"Nothing." He said to himself, as he climbed out of the bed. He put some water in a kettle and set it over the fireplace to boil. Oscen grabbed a chair behind him, to sit and contemplate. That was the fourth time this season he'd had that dream. The exact same dream. He could only ever remember vivid parts of it. Hushed voices outside the woods, the pendant of blood, being escorted to his demise, the mountains...the Gods. Why was this dream reaccuring so much to him? He already knew every part of it, he knew the ending, but it left him waking up terrified each time.

A high pitched whistle took his thoughts as the kettle signaled it was done. Oscen picked it up and put it on the counter by his cups. As he searched for herbs and other ingredients, his mind went back to deep thought. Were these dreams a signal? They were becoming more vivid the closer it got to the first day of summer. That's tomorrow. Perhaps he was just paranoid, he had been spending too much time in the woods after all. Speaking of, he's better finish his tea do he can get to work. The lumber won't collect itself. Oscen went to sit at his kitchen table. Then came a few hard knocks at the door.

Oscen opened the door to see Accipiter, the highest rank civilian in the village. He got his high rank for being the one to choose who is sacrificed to The Gods. He's also the high priest.

"Are you Oscen? The singing angel of the lumbers?" Accipiter asked him, keeping serious eye contact. The men behind him seeming impatient for something.

"Yes, that would be me. What may I help you with, sir?" Oscen replied to him. What was he even doing here?

"Just as I assumed." Accipiter said. Before Oscen could say a word, both men behind the priest had leapt at him and restrained Oscen by his arms on both sides. The large men followed the priest downhill, pulling Oscen with them. They stopped upon seeing a wooden cart that made Oscen's heart drop, and his stomach churn. It was the sacrificial cart, used to carry the sacrifice to different locations. Oscen began to struggle as much as he could, but the men holding him didn't budge. He was through into the back of the cart, and they drive off. Oscen was having a complete breakdown in the cart. He couldn't be the sacrifice! He just couldn't be! They always choose criminals and prisoners to meet their demise at The God's hands, so why him?!

The cart stopped, and the doors opened. The two men at the priest's side dragged Oscen into the temple. There were already multiple worshippers waiting for Oscen, so they could start the preparation. The two men let go of his arms as two maidens approached him. They dragged him over to the sacred cleansing springs and tire of his others clothes, pushing him in after. They forcefully bathed him in special herbs and oils, and a man only a few years younger than him came over with clothes in his arms. Oscen was dried off and put into the sacrificial garments. Afterwards, the two men grabbed Oscen and pinned him by his arms on a table. The maidens pinned his legs. Accipiter walked over to him, a blade of gold in hand. Oscen didn't struggle, he was held down too tight. The priest walked over to Oscen's right arm, and the younger worshipper held a bowl underneath. The priest swiftly made a cut into Oscen's arm, letting the blood flow into the bowl. Oscen let out a blood curtlling scream. Accipiter took a hot metal rod and glided it across the wound, sealing it shut. One of the maidens took a strange cream-like substance and put it across the wound. It looked like it was never there. The priest came back a minute later, a pendant of Oscen's blood in his hand. It was placed around Oscen's neck. The two men grabbed hold of Oscen once more, and brought him to the staircase that leads to the temple's top. As they all walked up the steps, with Accipiter in front, Oscen couldn't keep himself quiet any longer.

"Why me?" He asked, a serious tone only slightly quivering in his voice.

"I beg your pardon?" The priest replied, not even looking back at Oscen as they walked up the steps.

"I mean, why would you choose me to be the sacrifice?! You've always chosen prisoners, people who have done awful wrongs in this world! Yet rather than choosing one of those dusty dungeons with a person who's done crimes that some might never understand, you drag me from my home to be sacrificed! I've never even done anything wrong!" Oscen was angry, terrified, and puzzled all at once. He screamed his feeling out in hopes of getting asn answer to their origin. Accipiter still didn't turn around when he answered.

"We know you've done no wrong. That's why you were chosen." He spoke. Oscen was only more confused. "You see, the recent seasons haven't been as prosperous as the ones in the past. For two years, we've dealt with this problem. Our theory, is that The Gods have become bored and unimpressed by our sacrifices of the lowest of the low. So, as a solution, we've decided that instead of sacrificing the lowers civilians, we can sacrice the higher ones. Specifically those of pure virgin blood, a life free of sin, and a talent unique to the rest of the village. You, my friend, meant each category. Especially with that angelic voice of yours." The priest reached the top of the steps.

The group stepped through the gates to the top of the temple. Oscen was blinded by bright light. He was held only 2 and a half feet from the edge, as he was shown off to the entire village gathered below. It was tradition that the next sacrifice be shown to the whole village and have their name announced, while the priest gives the sacrificial speech.

"My dearest village folk! I bring before you today, the next sacrifice to be presented to our God of Summer: Aestas! This new victim of the season, is Oscen Caeruleum! The sacrifice of his body to our Summer God, shall bring is great prosper for the season to come!" Accipiter announced grandly to the crowd. The civilians below cheered with joy, but Oscen felt nascious as his stomach was tightened with grimace. The two men dragged him back down the temple stairs as the crowd kept cheering. Cheering for joy, for prosper....for his own demise. Oscen felt tears start to prick at the corner of his eyes as he was shoved back into the sacrificial cart.

They drive up to the mountains and pulled Oscen out of the cart, dragging his towards the steps and up. Once at the top, one of the men faced him towards the summer symbol, while the other tied his hands behind him and around the pillar. The ropes were so tight that moving them the slightest bit rubbed the skin raw. He felt like they were going to bleed soon enough. The priest walked up to Oscen, and tied a blindfold around his head to cover his eyes. Accipiter traced the symbol of summer across Oscen's chest with his finger, then walked away down the steps to drive off.

Oscen was alone now. The tears that once only pricked the corner of his eyes, now flowed like rivers down his face. He was going to die. The Gods would be here soon. Terror and sorrow tugged at his chest and throat. Oscen decided to sing one last melody. One final plea to share before his demise. He took a breath, and began to sing with all his soul and heart. His tears got more intense and his face heated. He was so lost in song and sorrow, that he couldn't even hear the sound of trees moving and large steps approaching him.

He couldn't hear, the sounds of The Gods.


	5. A Story's Aftermath, and A Village's Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing Oscen's retelling of the events before his sacrifice, The Gods are feeling a mix of emotions. None of them good
> 
> Oscen receives some good news, and some bad news
> 
> The Village faces consequences for their misdeeds against Oscen

"So, that's how I ended up here." Oscen said, looking up at The Gods. Silence filled the room as The Gods comprehended the emotions they felt. They were sad, disgusted, concerned....enraged. How dare the village cheer for his death?! The death of an innocent. Only the unworthy and sinful deserved sacrificial fate. That village, that priest, would all face punishment. But The Gods still felt a pang of guilt. It was technically their fault the priest believed something was wrong. The Gods hadn't been entirely focused on their duties ever since they heard their sweet songbird. He filled their thoughts nearly every moment of their days. They let themselves be distracted by their songbird, leading him to be put in danger. But that didn't calm The God's rage. There would be consequences. For now, however, they must terms to their songbird.

Oscen still stared up at them, patiently waiting for the silence to break. Autumnus decided to end the quiet, as he bent down to the same level as Oscen. He kept a warm expression on his face.

"Do not worry, little songbird. You're safe here, and no one shall hurt you while in our care." He spoke softly, making eye contact with Oscen. He reached his hand down to gently scoop up the songbird into his palm, resulting in a small gasp from Oscen. He put the small mortal to his chest and rubbed gentle circles on his back with his thumb. Autumnus noted the feeling of Oscen slightly leaning into the touch. Cute.

Cerelia scooted next to Autumnus, watching their small songbird in his hand.

"We will make sure your time here is safe and wonderful. You won't have to worry about daily chores, nightmares, bustling towns, hard labor, or danger. We'll be right here to take care of you. Our songbird." She cooed to Oscen, as a way of comfort and reassurance. Oscen sat in Autumnus' palm, leaning more into his touch. He smiled at Cerelia's words. He then paused and looked down. Autumnus stopped rubbing his back. He looked up at The Gods, a puzzled look on his face. He spoke.

"When will I be going back?" He asked them. It took The Gods a second to realize he was being serious. Autumnus spoke up first.

"You won't be going back. This is where you'll stay, permanently." He said to the little songbird in his hands. Oscen seemed to stiffen at the words.

"It's for your own safety, songbird. We want to be sure the village people can't hurt you. Afterall, we don't think they'll be very pleased to see their sacrifice wasn't worthy enough to bring them prosper. Look on the bright side of it, you'll be living with Gods for eternity! You won't have anything to worry about, because we'll be here to help you with anything. You'll be practically spoiled! And we'll get to keep our little songbird to ourselves, without worry. You'll love it soon enough, song bird." Cerelia spoke. She knew their little songbird would understand soon enough....right?

\--- --- ---

Oscen was getting anxious in the silence, but he didn't show it. He was too focused on The God's expressions. They all seemed to have a mix of emotions, and he could only make out a few. He noticed two easily. Sadness, and anger. They were angry at someone, but was it him or the priest? He didn't have much time to think about it before Autumnus bent down to his level. His warm expression was comforting.

"Do not worry, little songbird. You're safe here, and no one shall hurt you while in our care." He spoke to Oscen. He felt better with those word. Oscen was surprised to be picked up though. The God's large hand was bigger than him, and lifted him into their. It made him nervous. Oscen's nerves soon left him as he felt the gentle rubbing on his back. He subconsciously leaned into it, warm and softly giving him comfort despite it's size.

"We will make sure your time here is safe and wonderful. We'll be right here to take care of you. Our songbird." Oscen heard Cerelia coo to him softly. It added to the comfort. Wait....How long would he be staying here? He felt the rubbing on his back stop and move away, leaving him cold in the lack of comfort to ease him.

"When will I be going back?" He asked. As much as he enjoyed the idea of being free from harm and labor, he enjoyed living in the woods, hills, and mountains. The land had practically raised him. He looked up at The Gods for an answer. They sat silent for a minute, until Autumnus spoke up.

"You won't be going back. This is where you'll stay, permanently." Autumnus answered. Permanently. Oscen stiffened. He couldn't ever focus on the words Cerelia spoke to him. Something about being for his safety, staying for eternity and being spoiled. Being their songbird. Their. It was a simple pronoun, but it labeled him as being owned. It made him anxious. He was safe, yes, but at what cost? He knew he sang beautifully. He's been praised for it by the while village for years, but no one ever wanted to kidnap him for it. The Gods had good intentions, but the thought of being owned made him shiver.

Oscen felt the rubbing on his back return. Autumnus was trying to comfort him. He leaned into the touch, attracted to the warmth it brought him as his anxiety brought chills through him. Oscen looked up at The Gods. Their faces held no malice, only sympathy. He couldn't be upset at them for trying to help, but that didn't mean he wouldn't miss his home. The woods, the hills, the mountains, the rivers, all of it. He would especially miss the very few friends he had in the town, even if he barely spoke to them.

Oscen was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Aestas and Hiemo head to the door and leave. 

"Where are they going?" He asked, looking up to Cerelia and Autumnus for answers. The Gods looked to each other, then back to him. Cerelia responded.

"Well, they are going out to change the season. It is the first day of summer afterall." She spoke. Oscen was still confused.

"Well, why us Hiemo following then?" He asked. Autumnus responded. He spoke in a soft, but slightly dark tone.

"To help in punishment."

\--- --- ---

Oh Gods. How could he have messed up this badly?! Accipiter looked out the window at the village. It was the first day of summer. The frost that plagued the village said otherwise. The temperature had dropped, and the civilians were scrambling to find a way to keep their newly planted crop from dying. The priest paced the floors of the temple. What could he have done during the sacrifice that angered The Gods to such an extent?! Had he not put enough blood in the pendant? Did he have injuries they forgot to cover? Did he face him towards the wring symbol without realizing it? No, it had to be something else! Perhaps. Perhaps....He stopped in his tracks.

"Was he no angel?" Accipiter spoke to himself. Had that Oscen fellow lost virginity? No. He would be been able to tell, or at least heard gossip about such a thing. So. He must've sinned another way. That's the only excuse there could be. The man did live alone, afterall. And in the woods no less. But what could he have done? The priest kept pacing, until a knock was heard at the door.

"Your entry is permitted." He told the person beyond the door. His two guards and worshippers, Ictis and Anguis. A pair of twins that have worked and worshipped close to Accipiter's side for many years. Their faces wore fearful expressions. "What's wrong? Why do you show such worry on your faces? Speak up!" He urged to his men. Ictis spoke first.

"There's a crowd of civilians crowded at the front doors, sir!" He spoke, worry in his tone.

"They're trying to break through! They're furious with you!" Anguis said, finishing his brother's sentence. Accipiter rushed down the stairs past them, and peered out the window of the 3rd floor. There was a crowd outside. They were absolutely furious, and tearing away at the door below chanting for the priest to be brought down to them. They held weapons and sharp garden tools, some even baring torches. The Gods were punishing the village because of his decision. His awful, terrible decision. Accipiter's head whirled. He needed to run, this was his doing!....no. Not his doing. Oscen's doing. He caused the wrath of The Gods for being unworthy, and now he made Accipiter pay the price. 

There was a loud crash downstairs. Accipiter looked put the window to see the civilians piling into the temple. They had broken through the door, and now came to show their wrath to him. He ran up the temple steps, Anguis and Ictis following him from behind. They ran up to the 4th floor, then 5th, and up to the roof. The priest and his men were cornered. The civilians moved quickly, and came to the top only a minute or two later. They grabbed at Accipiter and the twins, shouting curses and profanities. He had doomed them all, they shouted. The priest, Ictis, and Anguis were all lifted into the air by the crowd. They all shouted and chanted their wrath as they moved the three men closer to the edge. Accipiter struggled I the grips, but to no avail. He looked over to the twins, who had been set down and were having their hands tied by a few civilians. They would face punishment, but not as badly as the priest. They had reached the temple's edge. The civilians shouted and cruelly cheered. The people who held Accipiter heaved him down just a bit as they bent their knees, and tossed him over the roof's edge. Accipiter screamed on his way down. Curse the incompetent civilians, curse the unforgiving Gods!....Curse that wretched devil in an angel's body, Oscen.

He hit the ground with a loud and sickening crack. The civilians cheered and hollered. They all went down to the temple's floor to go outside. The few that held Anguis and Ictis shoved them into a prison cart. The twins looked out of the back window on the cart, and gazed past the crowd. There, they could see the mangled body of High Priest Accipiter.

He was dead. The civilians took his body, and began to walk to bury him in The Cemetery of Dishonor. A graveyard of people who have brought dishonor and terrible fates to the town. Now that Accipiter was gone, there was only a single question. Who is the next priest, that shall bring back prosper? The twins knew the answer to that. As they were driven off, they gazed towards one of the temple windows.

The soon-to be new High Priest watching through it, fearfully.


	6. The Tale of The Songbird and The Rabbit's Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the presence of the new soon-to be High Priest, and learn of his relationship with both the temple and Oscen
> 
> Oscen is worried, conflicted...and tired

The soon-to be new High Priest watched from the second floor window, as the horrific scene played out. Accipiter's dead body is carried away by a cheering crowd of angered civilians, and the twins known as Ictis and Anguis are driven off in a prison cart. The two maidens, Larum and Ibis, fled out the back passageway as soon as the village had started banging on the door. Their summer was stuck in frost, his worshipper colleagues were all gone, The High Priest was dead....and now he was the only one left to deal with the aftermath and fix it. Egestas.

He was the youngest worshipper in the temple, at only the age of 16. Accipiter had taken him in at age 8, after The Wrath of Autumn fire that has burned down half of the village years ago. He worked as a worshipper in exchange for shelter and food, and was trained at 11 to become the next High Priest once Accipiter died. It had only been 5 years. He wasn't ready! Especially after this! He was horrified. How was He going to fix this?! Would they kill him too if he failed? They had an age limit for sacrifice. But he was only two years away from that limit. Would they make a rule exception for a failure of a young priest?! He couldn't let that happen! He couldn't!

Egestas gasped for breath. He trembled and felt his heart pound, his head was getting dizzy as well. He wasn't ready! He WASN'T ready! "Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods!" He cried out. Full panic and terror took over his whole body. He felt like he was going to snap like a twig under such pressure. Tears rolled down his face like a cracked dam had just burst from behind his eyes. His breath hitched as he attempted to breathe and calm down. He needed to rember the breathing technique Accipiter taught him!...Accipiter was dead! He hitched and gasped, his own tears and saliva choking him as he struggled to take control of his body. He fell down harshly onto his knees and elbows as he let out a screeching cry. He cried and yelled for what felt like hours. Eventually, his body could no longer produce tears or energy. He dropped his body all the way down in defeat. As his mind and body slowly gave out, aching for rest, Egestas reached up to his left ear and gently felt the singular ruby earring it held.

"Os-" he attempted to sob out. His vision went to black, and his body lay unconscious on the floor. Deep in slumber, to regain the energy he had lost.

\--- --- ---

Oscen sat in his cage, restless. Hiemo and Aestas had brought the news of how the village reacted to the frost punishment. They had gone absolutely mad. The farmers and Their families had started scrambling around to keep their newly sprouted crops warm, and keep them growing somehow. Meanwhile, all the other civilians had apparently stormed the temple in rage and fury. Accipiter had been thrown off the roof to his death, the twins were sent to prison for assisting him in the sacrifice, and the maidens had fled. That meant there would be a new High Priest stepping up, handling this all alone. Oscen knew exactly who it was.

He reached up and fiddled with the single ruby earring in his right ear. "Egestas." He spoke to himself. That poor kid wouldn't be able to handle this. He was just as timid and fragile as a bunny. Give him the slightest bit of stress and you might kill him. Oscen let out a sigh, feeling memories of their first meeting fill his head. Oscen was only 18 and had just moved into his own house in the the woods a few months prior. He had been in the woods chopping down a maple tree, until he was stopped by a tiny voice echoing out through the forest. Oscen left his spot to investigate. It didn't take long to find the source of the small cries, as he soon came a cross a young boy going in circles calling out the name of The High Priest.

"Accipiter! Accipiter!!" He had called out, hoping to be heard. Young Egestas was only 11.

"Are you lost, little one?" Oscen asked him. Egestas jumped, and he would've ran away if it weren't for the tree root that tripped him. Oscen simply chuckled, and picked him up off the ground. "Would you like some help?" He asked. Egestas nodded softly, still trembling slightly.

The two walked through the woods and chatted to each other for an hour or two. They talked about their passions, careers, parents and "parents, and so on. They had bonded pretty quickly. They found Accipiter wondering around looking for his young pupil soon enough, and took Egestas back to the temple. After that, they met up once a week to chat in the woods together, strengthening their bond. About a year into this tradition, Egestas approached Oscen with a small box in his hands.

"Who's that for?" Oscen asked, smiling at the sweet child.

"It's for us! Look!" Egestas beamed. He opened the box, revealing a pair of ruby earrings. "It's a sign of our friendship! You wear one, while I wear the other! That way we always have each other, even when we're alone! The maidens helped me get them. Here, put one in!" The young pupil held up one of the earrings to Oscen, and he gladly took it. He placed the beautiful gem in his right ear, and Egestas placed the other in his left. All men and women in the village were required to pierce their ears at age 11. The two friends laughed in delight. They were so happy, holding their friend so close at all times.

Oscen let out a deep and longing sigh as the joyful memory faded. He could only imagine what his face looked like now. Not a face of joy, but of sadness and fear. He had already looked terrified and saddened having to hold the sacrificial bowl under his best friend's arm as the priest cut it open to let the blood flow, so he could only imagine what it was like for him now. Oscen sighed once more, fiddling with his earring. He felt like he was going to cry. He was certain they both did, and one of them probably already was. The door to Spring's room opened. He found out that's where he was. Cerelia approached the cage with a small platter, holding a few minced strawberries. It was by no means "small" compared to Oscen, but they tried.

"How are you feeling, songbird?" She asked softly. She used that name again. Getting used to that was going to take awhile.

"I'm....fine." He responded, munching a live of strawberry. He wasn't fine. How could he be fine when his best friend was in misery? All because of him. Oscen suspected Cerelia could see right through him, because she proceeded to pick him up in one hand, and strawberries in the other.

"Are you having trouble adjusting?" She asked him in concern.

"Kind of." He replied. He didn't feel like letting out an emotional waterfall on any of them yet. Cerelia nodded her head slowly. She held Oscen close to her chest, and they sat like that for an hour or so as he munched slowly on strawberry bits.

When nightfall came, Cerelia lifted him gently off her chest, and placed him back in the cage. She set in the strawberry platter and conjured up a bed that looked almost perfect, aside from the planty look of it. He slipped underneath the moss covers, surprised by his warm they actually were. He almost let his eyes fall to black, before he remembered a question he hoped to ask.

"Cerelia?" He whispered, grabbing her sleepy attention.

"Yes, songbird?" She spoke softly, a yarn catching her breath.

"Would it be ok, if Aestas and Hiemo checked up on someone I know back down in the village? I'm worried for him." He spoke to her, praying for a yes. She gave him a sincere smile, and nodded. She then slipped back under her covers, falling into slumber with ease. Oscen smiled slightly, and slipped under the covers as well. At least now he had some way of knowing exactly how his friend was. His mind went blurry as his tired eyes and moss covers lulled him to sleep.

\--- --- ---

Egestas woke up in his bed, body still aching from yesterday's events. He shifted under the covers, contemplating. He had a dream last night, a strange one. He dreamt that he was crawling in a tunnel of fabric and moss. He crawled for what felt like hours until he reached an opening. It lead him to a giant room, decorated like a castle full of flora. But what he was focused on, was Oscen. Sitting in some sort of bird cage. He wanted to call out to him, to tell him everything would be ok. But as soon as he tried to speak and reach out, a force from the inside of the covers behind him yanked him back into the darkness. As the light ahead of him disappeared, he hears the faint sound of an opening door, and loud footsteps.

He had no clue what the dream was supposed to mean. Was it a sign? A sign that he had to be the new High Priest? So he could save the village and keep them from Oscen's fate? Or perhaps it was a sign that he could still save Oscen. Perhaps...

A knock came on the door, and a small woman entered.

"Sir, your corination is starting soon. You must get ready." She told him. He gave her a nod, and waved her away. She scattered away, closing the door behind her. Wait. He waved her away? He was already gaining Accipiter's old habits.

Egestas stood up and our of bed. It was time to get ready for the day. For the corination day.

For the day, that just barely started his adventure soon to come.


	7. A Bunny's New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egestas is made the new High Priest and goes through the ceremony perfectly. But who's to say he was perfect behind closed doors?
> 
> Aestas and Hiemo are told to report everything they see at Egestas' ceremony...even the bad parts
> 
> !Trigger Warning for blood, religious ceremony, mentions of death, and hysteria!

The crowd was waiting for him. Egestas stood there in the ceremonial High Priest's robe. It was a long white robe, with the colors of the four seasons blending together at the edges of his sleeves, bottom of his robe, and at the top of his collar. The mix of green, yellow, red, and blue blending into the white was meant to represent the seasons bringing a village to life. A grey sash was tied around the waist to represent the temple and the people, working hard to keep things in balance so it won't come undone. He was supposed to wear nothing but the robe for the ceremony, but there was no way in all of the skies and temples that he would ever take out that earring. Their earring.

"Are you ready, sir?" A woman peeked her head in. Egestas turned to her, staring. He could never be ready for this. He was under so much pressure, so little training, so little time and patience. He didn't have room for mistakes of any kind. But he had to do this. There was no choice in it. He nodded to the woman in the door, and followed her up to the roof.

As he stepped through the roof door, he was blinded by bright sunlight. Much brighter than it was supposed to be in winter, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He had more important matters. Egestas stepped about 4 feet away from the edge, the crowd below cheering and then going silent. A man that stood next to him, pulled out a book and held it to his chest. It was a book that held all tales and stories of The Gods. It held all The rules. The symbols of the seasons were right in the middle of the cover, and each of The books corners had one of the season colors. The man pointed downward, and Egestas got onto his knees. The man held the book in front of him, and Egestas put his hand on it's center.

"Do you, Egestas Timidis, swear on The Gods that give us life? Swear that you'll bring us prosper every season we exist, and that we shall all be safe from wrath and sin?" The man spoke down to Egestas.

"I swear my name and theirs upon every plant, every ray of sun, every fallen leaf, and every frozen water drop. I shall not fail a single soul, and shall sacrifice my own if I do." He hoped he wouldn't have to.

"Swear upon their names, and shed your holy blood upon our soul fates." The man above him commanded, handing him a small and thin knife.

"I swear upon the growing Goddess of Spring, Cerelia." Egestas put a small cut at the top of his index finger, and let the blood drop on the Spring Symbol. He winced, but kept going. "I swear upon the shining warm God of Summer, Aestas." He repeated his previous actions, but with his middle finger and the Summer Symbol. "I swear upon the crop and harvest bringing God of Autumn, Autumnus." The ring finger and the Autumn Symbol. "I swear upon the frozen storm creating God of Winter, Hiemo." The pinky and Winter Symbol. "And finally, I pledge to use my name to allow them to speak through me, and bring us great prosper." He sliced from the tip of his thumb and down it's pad, using the blood to smear a circle on the book that touched each symbol.

The crowd whooped and cheered below, and the man gave a nod. Egestas was helped up by the woman behind him, and brought down to be bandaged and heal. The woman bandaged his fingers and hand, and he walked to his sleeping quarters. He shut the door behind him and locked it, leaning his forehead against it. He cried. His body started to shake. He had done the ceremony, and now there was no going back.

"I shall not fail a single soul, and shall sacrifice my own if I do..." He spoke to himself. "I shall sacrifice my own if I do, I shall sacrifice MY OWN if I do, I SHALL SACRIFICE MY OWN IF I DO!" He shouted. Egestas was trembling as hard as an earthquake, he couldn't even stand. He sat kneeling on the floor repeating the words over and over. He felt sick. His tears turned to raging seas as they flowed down. He couldn't tell if he was started to choke on vomit, air, or his own tears. He collapsed onto the floor. His left hand burned like fire, matching his lungs, eyes, and throat. He couldn't even see. He was doomed if he failed. He was not ready. He wasn't fit or worthy. He was going to fail and be punished by death. His mind and vision went black. He slipped harshly into unconsciousness, his chest still heaving up and down.

Perhaps when he died, he'd see Oscen somehow. Even if it's only for a moment.

\--- --- ---

Aestas and Hiemo watched the whole thing from above. Oscen had asked them to check on a friend of his called, Egestas. It appeared that he was to be the new High Priest. The two Gods watched as the ceremony went by as usual, with both getting prideful when they were described in his swears. They watched from the skies as Egestas entered back into the temple. They watched him heal and go to his quarters. They were about to leave, when they heard the sob. They looked back to see him fall into a hysterical breakdown. He cried out the swear of his soul multiple times. They watched on in horror and sadness as the young man broke down, even starting to choke. Aestas decided it had gone on long enough, and sprinkled the same powder he used on Oscen only a few nights before. The poor soul instantly knocked out, finally. The Gods stared for a few minutes, looking on in sympathy. He was far too young for this.

Aestas and Hiemo walked down the castle halls, heading towards the path to Cerelia's room. That's where Oscen was awaiting their news.

"So...who's the one that has to tell him about his friend's hysteria after the ceremony?" Aestas asked, looking at Hiemo. The icy God simply walked silently. He wasn't known for being chatty. Aestas sighed. "I guess I'm doing it then." They continued down the hall, closer to the bedroom.

"...He's not going to like the news we bare...." Hiemo spoke, breaking his own silence. Aestas nodded. This likely wouldn't end well. They walked in front of Cerelia's door, and pushed it open. Cerelia was sitting on the bed, her favorite flower in her left hand. Autumnus sat across from her in a chair, and Oscen sat in his palms as he listened to Cerelia. She was about to ramble on a bit more about her salmon colored daffodil, when she saw Aestas and Hiemo standing in the doorway.

"Oh, you're back! Come in and have a seat, I'm sure Oscen is anxious to hear about your findings on his friend." She spoke with a sort of melody in her voice. Aestas and Hiemo nodded, and sat across from Oscen and Autumnus. They sat in silence for a minute or so.

"Is he doing ok? Did the ceremony go to plan?" Oscen asked anxiously. Aestas swallowed hard, and Hiemo refused to make eye contact.

"Well, the ceremony went perfectly. He did everything correctly and the crowd seemed to approve, as well as us." Aestas told him. Oscen looked less anxious with that knowledge. Oh boy, it wouldn't stay like that for long. "We watched him be bandedged and head to his sleeping quarters. We were about to leave and report to you until....u-until..." He didn't want to say it. He really didn't want to hurt their sweet songbird like that. He couldn't finish his words.

"...He went into a hysterical breakdown. He shook...and cried...and almost hurt himself choking. He only stopped when Aestas have him a pinch of "The Grains of Lazy Summer Days"....we're sorry." Hiemo broke from his silence and finished the awful news for his brother.

The Gods watched Oscen sit there, waiting for him to react. Tears started falling down his face. They all felt terrible. They hated seeing their songbird hurt, especially since it was partially their fault. They had caused the frost, they lead to The High Priest's demise, and they were the reason that such a young person was pushed into this so suddenly. They looked down at their songbird as he looked up at them. He spoke up.

"I want to go back, now."


	8. A Songbird's Freedom Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing the news about what happened to Egestas after the ceremony, Oscen is determined to leave and go help him. Even if The Gods won't let him

Oscen listened to Cerelia as she ranted on and on about her favorite flower, the "pink" daffodil. She was very passionate about the plant. He turned his head as soon as Cerelia acknowledged Aestas and Hiemo in the doorway.

"Oh, you're back! Come in and have a seat, I'm sure Oscen is anxious to hear about your findings on his friend." She spoke to them. They sat down across from him as he still sat in Autumnus' palms. They didn't say anything for a solid minute, and he noticed their uncomfy expressions. That did not sit well with Oscen at all. He needed answers, now.

"Is he doing ok? Did the ceremony go to plan?" He asked. Maybe Egestas had messed up the lines? Maybe he was too scared to come to the ceremony? Or maybe they killed or inprisoned him for working so close to Accipiter! Oh Gods, he prayed it wasn't the latter.

Aestas explained that the ceremony went perfectly. Egestas had done a very good job apparently. Hearing that made Oscen feel more at ease, knowing Egestas was handling this so well. Aestas and Hiemo had also watched him be bandaged and go to his sleeping quarters. Aestas was about to explain more, but held his tongue.

"We were about to leave and report to you until....u-until..." Aestas stuttered out. Until what? UNTIL WHAT?! No no no no! Had something happened to Egestas last second? Perhaps the village changed their mind?! Was he ok?! Oscen panicked inside, until Hiemo spoke up.

"...He went into a hysterical breakdown. He shook...and cried...and almost hurt himself choking. He only stopped when Aestas have him a pinch of "The Grains of Lazy Summer Days"....we're sorry." Hiemo said. He seemed to avert his gaze in a wince after saying that. Oscen was horrified. He knew Egestas was too young to handle this, but he wasn't expecting anything this bad! He started to cry. How could he let such a horrible thing happen to his closest friend? He was sat up here in the safety and admiration of Gods, while Egestas was weak and afraid for his own life down in the village while still in his child years! He needed to help him! They need each other, especially right now! Oscen looked up to see The Gods staring down at him, worried and saddened looks on their faces. He stared at them only for a moment before speaking.

"I want to go back, now." He said. He still had tear pricks at the corners of his eyes, and his body slightly shook. They only looked at him, and at each other. Aestas was silent, Hiemo avoided eye contact with anyone, Cerelia looked like she was close to tears, and Autumnus held him in his palms sadly. They sat silently with discomfort sitting in the air.

"We're not letting you go back." Everyone turned to Autumnus, who'd broken the silence. Oscen felt sadness and fury well up inside him.

"Why not?!" He shouted at them. He normally wouldn't dare to do something that could potentially anger The Gods, but he didn't care about that right now. He only cared about getting to Egestas in time, before he serious hurts himself. He began trying to get out of Autumnus' palms, but The God simply held him in a soft but tight grip so he couldn't escape. Oscen kept squirming in the grip.

"It's for your own safety. If you go down there now, they can try to kill you. They'll blame you for bringing them a horrid winter frost during summer, saying that you were an unworthy sacrifice. They'll get rid of you themselves, and in a much worse way than us. Your friend will be fine. We're sure he's smart enough to not make the same mistake your last priest did. We don't plan on making this last long. But we can't let you risk being harmed." Autumnus tried to explain and calm Oscen down, but he kept squirming in the grip. Egestas wouldn't be able to wait! He was to young and too fragile for such a stressing duty! He needs Oscen by his side!

"No! Let go of me, he needs my help! He needs me!" Tears started fiercely fall down Oscen's face, leaving marks as it turned red in frustration. "L-let me d-dow-own!" He hiccup cried. Oscen couldn't breathe properly in this state. Autumnus let out a saddened sigh, and walked over to the "bird cage" that Oscen slept in. Oscen looked up to see where they were going. His vision was a bit blurry from the tears, but he could make out the sight of the cage. He started to kick and punch at the hands grasping him. Struggling more and more to leave.

"We're sorry, songbird. But we can't take any risks." Autumnus spoke as he put Oscen in the cage and locked the door behind him. "This is what's best, for both you and us. You need to rest now, ok? Things will be better in the morning." Autumnus said as he left the room, with the other Gods following behind. Oscen pulled and kicked at the bars, making the cage sway a little. They had left now and couldn't hear him, but he still screamed and cried at them. He needed to leave! He needed to help Egestas! Oscen rested his forehead against the cage bars, he needed to calm down. Not because he needed to come to terms with this or because he was overreacting, but because he needed a plan. If The Gods weren't going to let him leave, he'd have to escape this place himself.

Oscen calmed himself down and looked around the cage. How was He going to get out of this thing? He sat down and pat his hand on the moss floor in thought. Wait, moss? He looked down at the cage floor made of moss below him. He decided to dig at it with his hands. Ripping up the moss, he found that the rest of the cage floor was just dirt. If he dug long enough and quick enough, he could dig an escape hole. But how would he get to the floor without dying? Oscen looked up while trying to think of something, and noticed one of the vines that came through the cage ceiling. If he could grab that, then maybe he could use it as a rope to hold onto as he let himself down to the floor. He climbed up the wooden bars of the cage and grabbed the vine. As he pulled it down, he noticed that it extended it's length as much as it needed to. Good for him. Oscen went to a spot in the middle of the cage with the vine wrapped around his waist. He dug at the moss and dirt in the floor, breaking through and trying to make a hole. He worked fast to make sure none of The Gods would walk in on him.

Soon enough, Oscen broke through the floor and had made a hole. He could see the bedroom floor. He took the vine and tugged it towards the floor, making it extend and extend until it reached the floor of the bedroom. Oscen took hold of the vine and silently slid down it. As soon as he reached the floor, he scanned the room for anything he could hide under or behind for safety. He couldn't let any of them see him. Oscen instantly ducked under the long dresser against the right walk and began to crawl on his knees to the door. He reached the end of the dresser and sprinted to the door across from it diagonally. He got to the door and found that he was just small enough to barely squeeze underneath it. He was now in the hallway.

As Oscen looked around, he noticed just how big everything was compared to him. He knew that already, but it was really clear to him right now. He couldn't even see the end of the hallway on either side of him. Oscen kept close to the wall and moved quickly, ducking under or behind whatever he could to avoid being seen. He peeked under every door he came across. So far he found 3 different living rooms, a library, the other 3 season's bedrooms, a huge dining room, and an empty room that made him feel strange and unsettled. Oscen kept searching. There had to be a way out of here that he could use. There just had to be! The next hallway he came across had a very large door at the end. It was covered in symbols, markings, and a strange language that looked quite similar to Latin. Above the door was a sign that read "Ostium mundos". He had no idea what it meant, and simply squeezed himself under the door.

Oscen was met with a bright light and a hallway full of doors. This had to be what he was looking for! He crawled the rest of the way from under the door, and started to peek underneath all the rest. Each door had a sign above it written in the same Latin-like language as the big one he'd just come through. Every door also seemed to lead to a different location. A purple and pink forest, a cave with a sparkling golden lake and waterfall, a frozen tundra, and a huge, strange looking old house bobbing around in the middle of the sea. Oscen looked under about 20 doors in total before he came across one that gave him a strange feeling. A familiar feeling. It was a white and grey door with a sign above that read "Tempore ostium", whatever that meant. He peeked underneath and his heart skipped a beat. It was a view of the trees and mountains of his home! He could even see a bit of the village in the distance, along with the sacrificial mountain. Oscen scrambled to get under the door, he was free! He could see the village, go to his home! He could help Egestas make things right and comfort him through it all! He could-

Oscen's thoughts stopped, as soon as he started to fall. The door he came through had no stairway, no platform, nothing. It was just a door, and then a long drop to the ground. He was too excited. He was so focused on getting to Egestas, that now he was going to fall to his death. He would never get the chance to see his friend again. He'd never get to help him. At least this way, they'd see each other in the afterlife. Oscen closed his eyes, ready to hit the solid ground. He hit something, but it was soft and warm. He peeked his eyes open, only to see himself face to face with Aestas. He had landed in his palms and a golden staircase had appeared beneath them. Oscen just cried. He couldn't tell if it was of sadness for being caught and knowing they would make sure he couldn't escape again, or if it was of happiness for Aestas saving him from death. He really didn't care right now.

Aestas pulled Oscen to his chest, and started to rub his thumb against his back. He spoke in a hushed tone.

"Shhh, don't worry. You're safe now. You won't be hurt. I've got you now, songbird." Aestas cooed calm and softly at Oscen as he walked up the golden steps. He closed the door behind them, and locked it. Aestas made his way down the hall and through the large door, the other Gods waiting for him on the other side. Oscen stayed curled in on himself and didn't stop crying. He had failed. He almost died. Both were awful thoughts that brought more tears to his eyes. He could hear The Gods conversating above him.

"Is he ok, did he hurt himself?" Cerelia asked anxious sounding.

"No, he's fine. He's just frightened is all. He clearly wasn't expecting to almost fall to his death." Aestas replied, still speaking softly as he rubbed circles on Oscen's back.

"..I can imagine. He wouldn't have gone underneath if he had known he would die from a fall..." Hiemo added on to Aestas' words.

"We're going to have to be more cautious, just to make sure this doesn't happen again." Autumnus announced to the other Gods. Oscen's stomach turned anxiously. Was he going to be punished?

"What should we do?" Asked Cerelia. They were all clearly ready to do whatever was necessary to keep their "songbird" safe and in their hands.

"Firstly, we'll have to create a new cage. One that he can't break through so easily, no offense to you Cerelia. Then we'll have to block the cracks at the bottom of all the doors, that way he can't squeeze under them. Finally, we'll need to keep him in our sights as much as possible. Just in case he finds a way around the other two precautions. Agreed?" Autumnus spoke to the rest.

"Agreed." The other three said simultaneously.

They spoke a few more words to each other, but Oscen didn't pay attention. He was tired both physically and emotionally. He didn't struggle at all either, there wasn't much point since they'd just catch him. And if they didn't catch him, he'd just fall to his death. There was no winning in this situation. He just had to rest. Hopefully he'd feel a bit better in the morning.

Oscen fondled with the earring in his right ear as he slipped into a resting sleep. Egestas was the last thing he thought about, before his mind went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, "Ostium mundos" means "Opening worlds" and "Tempore ostium" means "Door of seasons"


	9. A Difficult Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of Summer, Autumn, and Spring have some difficult decisions to make. Their songbird depends on it.
> 
> Hiemo goes on a private mission to attempt at making things better

Autumnus sat on his bed, with his thoughts conflicting each other. He'd been sitting like this for about two hours, staring at Oscen's small figure sleeping in the new cage. The cage was made of strong wood that twisted together in beautiful but affective patterns. Autumn leaves of oranges, yellows, and reds decorated the top and along the bottom outside. Cerelia had added moss to the inside bottom to keep the comfort of the original cage. Only now instead of finding dirt at the bottom, you'd find hard wood.

Oscen was fast asleep, the outside world a mystery to him as his dreams acted as blinds to hide it. While Autumnus sat and watched him. Thinking. What were they supposed to do now? Sure, they had enforced more protective measures to keep Oscen from escaping, but that doesn't mean he won't still try. But a more important question still lingered in Autumnus's mind. How do they keep their songbird happy? He's clearly distraught over the pain his friend is going through, and he'll do anything to go help the poor mortal. Not only that, but Oscen was already weary about being forced to stay with them in the first place. Now he had more reason to want to leave. He wants to go back home. But this is his new home! The Gods can't just let him go, or he could be hurt. Most likely killed. They didn't want to lose their songbird. But Oscen will be upset and distrusting of them. Autumnus has seen creatures die from strong sadness. He couldn't let that happen to Oscen, but he can't let him go either!

Autumnus groaned as his head started to ache with too much thinking. He looked over at Oscen, peacefully dreaming. That wasn't going to last very long. 

"What are we going to do with you?" Autumnus whispered to himself. He sighed and began to stand up, walking to the door. Perhaps a walk would calm his nerves and help him think. He quietly closed the door, as not to wake Oscen.

The halls were long and quiet. Footsteps could sound like an avalanche if you're not careful enough in this silence. Autumnus walked down the path towards the library and study, a place even quieter than the halls. You could heart your own heartbeat in there. He approached the door and went through, only to find Aestas sitting in one of the cozy chairs with a sad and conflicted expression on his face. He was thinking about the situation with Oscen too.

Aestas looked up and noticed Autumnus, and proceeded to gesture towards the chair next to him. Autumnus calmly obliged to his offer. They sat in silence, both deep in their thoughts. It took a few minutes before Aestas decided to speak up.

"So, what are we going to do?" He asked, looking to Autumnus for answers. Autumnus was always looked to for answers. He was seen as strong and wise, always knowing what to say or do. He didn't hate it, but he had to admit that it was irritating for people to always believe he's supposed to have the answer for everything. He could be confused and ignorant like anybody else, even if it was rare. Autumnus sighed deeply.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to find a way to keep him happy first. Calm his nerves, worries, and woes. Them we can deal with trust." He spoke. It wouldn't do them any good to bombard Oscen with reasons to trust them when he's in such a bad mental and emotional state.

"Well how are we supposed to do that?! We don't know what he likes, nor do we know how to handle humans in this state! Besides, he is far too determined and emotionally attached to this young mortal to just forget about him. You, me, and everyone else know all about that!" Aestas argued and questioned. Both him and Autumnus sat silent, regarding that last comment. It was a sensitive topic for all of them.

"I-I'm sorry, that was a little below the be-"

"No no. You're right. We all know how that feels." Autumnus cut Aestas off before he could finish an apology. "But we still need to find a way to help him, and we need to do it without-" Autumnus looked around, as well as Aestas. He leaned forward and hushed his voice. "We need to do it without "them" finding out." Aestas nodded in agreement.

"Any ideas on how we do that?" Aestas asked him. Autumnus shook his head. They both let out a sigh. This was going to be difficult.

"Perhaps there's a book somewhere in this library that can help?" Autumnus suggested. The library was almost endless, and had a book on every topic for any question. Aestas shook his head.

"I've been looking through this place up and down for hours. There isn't anything about how to handle this. And if there ever was, I'm sure "they" are either hiding it or destroyed it years ago." Aestas answered. "They" had a tendency to keep that kind of information out of grasp. Autumnus sank down in his chair. Of course the one topic they need help in is out of their knowledge reach and research. Fantastic. Aestas layed back in his chair to look at the twisting book shelves that endlessly rose and expanded to hold all the information they held. None of The Gods even knew if there was a ceiling or not. A gentle knock on the door caught their attention.

Cerelia peeked her head through to see Aestas and Autumnus sitting in their cozy chairs, both slouched in positions of disappointment. She knew they'd be here.

"May I join you two, or is this moral conflict session private?" She asked.

"Come on in. There's enough conflict, sadness, and disappointment to go around. Woo." Aestas answered her, gesturing to the seat next to Autumnus. She sat down and scooted her chair to be arm to arm with Autumnus's. He leaned his arm over for Cerelia to rest her head on and wrap her hands around.

"Where's Hiemo?" Autumnus asked. Usually he goes looking for Aestas when either of them are upset. They know it's ironic that Summer and Winter are so close, but Aestas and Hiemo don't really care. They're practically brothers.

"I'm not sure. He said he was going to do a private mission that he hopes will make things a bit better." Cerelia answered, nuzzling into Autumnus's arm. She always found strong comfort in Autumnus. She doesn't know why, but as long as he makes her feel better, she's ok.

"Well whatever mission he's on, I hope he's right about it making things better. We could all use a little help right now." Aestas replied. The other Gods nodded in agreement. They were new to this kind of attachment to a mortal. Sure, there were a few that caught their attention every so often that made them smile a bit, but they had never gotten emotionally involved. Oscen was the first one that kept then coming back, that made them gain emotion and form attachment. This wasn't normal for Gods and mortals, but it was happening. It was happening to them.

Now they had a mortal to keep safe, keep happy, keep close, and most importantly, keep hidden. Not just from the angry mortals below, but from "them" as well.

\--- --- ---

Hiemo had made his way to the temple. Now he was roaming the halls, looking for the young mortal. Hiemo had to find him. He had to make things better. For the sake of The Gods and their songbird. The temple had multiple floors and rooms, each with a purpose. It wasn't as much as their castle, but it would be enough to confuse a mortal who hadn't been there many times. Luckily, he wasn't mortal anymore. 

Hiemo made his way to the top floor and entered the room that Egestas now called his sleeping quarters. The young mortal was laying on his side, with the blankets covering his bottom half. Egestas played with the single earring in his left ear. It perfectly matched Oscen's. Hiemo took the opportunity of having the mortal facing away from him and crept up behind him. He leaned into the mortal's ear and whispered-

"Caecus oculi tui." The mortal froze in place and hitched his breath. A logical reaction to hearing a God speak to you. Hiemo watched and waited as the mortal sat still for a few moments, then reached into his pocket. Egestas pulled out a blindfold and tied it around his head, covering his eyes. He turned around and stood up in front of the bed. Hiemo used a cold wind chill to direct him to where he should face. Egestas corrected himself to the right direction. Hiemo studied the mortal's features.

Egestas had changed out of his ceremonial priest robe, and into his normal attire. Hiemo assumed it was his normal attire. He wore a white button-up shirt with puffy sleeves and ruffles at the end. The collar of the shirt was kept tied together with a thin, light blue ribbon. He wore long pants with the same shade of blue, and attached to his hips with a black belt that had a silver buckle. His shoes were black boots with a slight heel. Though Hiemo couldn't see Egestas's eyes, he could see his other facial features just fine. Egestas had fair skin with a light pink tint on his cheeks. They had light freckles scattered about and still had a slight chubbiness to them, due to his youth. His teeth had a thin gap in the top row, and his hair was somewhere between being a white or yellow. It was short and curled.

Hiemo lightly touched the mortal's cheek, causing him to jump in response. Hiemo then placed a hand on Egestas's chest, and slowly led out his soul. The soul shined brightly as Hiemo grasped it in his hand. He brought a clawed finger to the center of the soul, and lightly pierced it. Egestas gave out a small noise of discomfort. Hiemo carried on, and shaped four symbols into the center of his soul. Once he'd finished, he pulled his finger away and put the soul back. Hiemo took his hand off of the mortal's cheek, and reached around his head to pull off the blindfold. Egestas gave a startled yelp as his blindfold was pulled away, but he kept his eyes shut tight. Hiemo leaned into the mortal's ear once more.

"Aperi eis." He whispered. Egestas slowly opened his eyes to meet Hiemo's face. Egestas's eyes were two different colors. The left was a vibrant yellow-auborn color, and the right was green like an emerald. He stared at Hiemo in both awe and terror. Hiemo simply gave a comforting smile, and spoke.

"Greetings, Egestas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, "Caecus oculi tui" means "Blind your eyes" and "Aperi eis" means "Open them"


End file.
